


Second Time

by AnaSennen



Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kunimi Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta kindaichi yuutarou, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, kinkunikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020Kageyama suffered but in the end he found happiness and love
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Haikyuu Rare Pair Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721131
Kudos: 100





	Second Time

For Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Week 2020

Day 7: socks | **dormitory** | **alpha/beta/omega au**

**Kindaichi Yuutarou x Kunimi Akira x Kageyama Tobio**

_"Second Time"_

Kageyama since he was little knew that he wouldn’t have an easy life since he never met his parents(they were always travelling and when they came to Miyagi they passed all their time with Miwa like Kageyama didn’t exist) and his grandfather told him that he was so much like him so he needed to be strong emotionally and physically.

His grandfather was right because his parents never remembered him, his sister left to Tokyo and never contacted him, he presented as an omega even if he looked like and alpha which made his classmates bully him, his grandfather died two years after he presented and he was abandoned by his only friends.

He thought he would never find anyone that would understand him but when he heard about Asahi and saw him he knew that the two of them had a lot in common. They become best friends(even if Hinata was also Kageyama’s best friend) he was happy when Asahi’s crushes also loved him and he promised himself that he would make sure that all of his friends would find love before he tried to find love for himself again.

He did it. All of his friends found someone to love and to be loved by and he was really happy for them. Kageyama ignored the worried looks he received since he was the only one that didn’t have anyone but he didn’t care because he didn’t want to have his heart broken again even if it may never happen again since those two were the people Kageyama loved the most and he knows he still loves them.

His first two weeks at college were difficult because he wasn’t expecting that Kindaichi and Kunimi, the people that he loved and broke his heart, would be his roommates and it was difficult since he noticed the angry looks both diriged to him. It become common for any of his friends to have him spend the night in their dorms(their loved didn’t mind it).

At the end of that two weeks Kageyama was finally able to ignore the looks especially because every weekend Asahi come to his dorm for an omega night(they prefered to make an omega night between only the two of them because they understood each other better then anyone) making his week better.

Kindaichi and Kunimi after sometime finally realised that what happened in middle school was everyone's fault meaning no one was more at fault then the rest so they decided to talk to Kageyama which you could say that ended well and bad at the same time. They forgave each others but Kageyama still continued acting as before leaving the couple(yes Kindaichi and Kunimi have been together since their second year at Aobajohsai) confused.

Asahi being the good person he was(and also wanting to see his best friend happy like him) helped the couple understand something that they had never noticed but that their classmates and middle school had which was that Kageyama was an omega(Kageyama used suppressants and the only time he didn’t was during vacations) and that he always had loved Kindaichi and Kunimi even after they abandoned him.

It took sometime for them to come to term with that and talk to Kageyama. They apologized for never noticing and said that they didn’t feel the same but that they wanted to try and be friends with Kageyama again if he didn’t mind. A new friendship was born from that and the couple tried not to act too coupley when Kageyama was with them and tried to not make him feel left alone when they hang out.

Kunimi was the first one of the couple to notice that maybe they felt something more than friendship for Kageyama but he wasn’t sure so he didn’t say anything but conform the time passed he noticed that him and Kindaichi tried to pass all the time with Kageyama and if they were having a date at the dorm(cuddling and watching something on the tv/pc) they always asked Kageyama to join them. Kindaichi didn’t take long to notice that two but they first decided to talk to Asahi about it to make sure that they weren’t just making this feelings because they felt a little bad for Kageyama and after making sure their feeling were real if they still had a chance with Kageyama.

A year later the three of them were dating and really happy together so they moved to an apartment close to their college and started planning their future together. Six or five years later the three of them got married even if they planned to get married the next year they had to rush things because during one of Kageyama’s heats he become pregnant(after two years of dating Kunimi, being the only alpha since Kindaichi was a beta, marked Kageyama as their).

Kageyama was happy and if someone asked if he would change anything that happened to him he would say no even if he had been hurt a lot he ended up finding a family in Karasuno’s VBC and two wonderful lovers on Kunim & Kindaichi.


End file.
